


Yoonmin Short Stories.

by waterdancerr



Series: BTS One Shot. [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Min Yoongi | Suga, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin, Fluff, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, One Shot, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Transgender, mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdancerr/pseuds/waterdancerr
Summary: One shots staring Yoonmin.1st  : 'Kissing his way.' In which Yoongi is an art student and Jimin is his muse. FLUFF.2nd :Yoongi and Jimin work too hard and all they have left are cuddling moments.FLUFF. lots and lots of fluff.3rd : Jimin use to volunteer in a koala hospital and now he's comparing his relationship with Yoongi to the one with those little animals. FLUFF.4th: where Yoongi is trans and thinks dating Jimin would be to much trouble, but Jimin i not one to give up. REALLY SHORT





	1. 1OS: Kissing his way.

Yoongi is sitting down at his easel focusing on the movement of his wrist dancing on the paper, crayon in hand.  
He always frown when he's drawing, Jimin loves that because it means when he'll finally stop focusing, Yoongi will raise his head to look at him and his whole face will go really soft, as he'll try to supress a smile. (Because Yoongi always smiles at Jimin when he sees him after a long time away in his head.)  
That's maybe one of the main reason why Jimin let him draw him.

It's also for the attention if he's being honest. In those moments Yoongi's eyes are only for his body and that's really pleasant. Jimin never feels more beautiful than under Yoongi's gaze.

 

It wasn't like that the first time he draw him though.

It was just after they had their first date, well kind of during, they didn't even had kissed yet. They were sitting on a bench waiting for the right moment to do so. (Well Jimin was at least, he spend the whole day thinking about how and when he will kiss Yoongi.) Turns out Yoongi was thinking about other things.  
So Yoongi asked bluntly, as he would always do; "Can you come by my place and let me draw you?"  
Jimin had blink a few time before he answered by an interrogating sound. Then Yoongi explained that he was an art student and liked drawing people directly rather than by pictures. Jimin accepted because he really liked Yoongi and wanted to spend more time with him, but he felt really bad as he previously thought Yoongi wanted to date him not just use him for work.

  
When they met up at Yoongi's and they settle into the drawing, Jimin was really uncomfortable. As soon as the older boy noticed, he stopped everything asking him what was wrong. So Jimin blurt out that he didn't like being look at that much and intensely, Yoongi stared at him with such a found look as he moved to sit next to him. "You are so beautiful, it's such a shame." He murmured then in that low voice of his. Jimin blushed like never before and Yoongi laughed, "and you're so cute right now it's incredible how much I could watch you all day and never get bored."  
"Stop it hyung, you're just speaking as an artist or something."  
"No, I'm speaking as someone who really wishes to kiss you and can barely focus on his work without thinking about doing so."  
Jimin eyes went wide as he raised his head and Yoongi was smiling, cheeks pinckish.

Jimin kissed him then and they spend the whole time meant to draw, making out.

 

 

Jimin sigh at the memory of Yoongi's lips, hoping he will look at him and want to do that rather than drawing.  
But since it doesn't work, Jimin start whining.

  
"Hyuuuuung, can I move now?"

"If you'll stay still more than a second I would already be done by now, Jimin."

"Come on it's been hours!"

"Shh."

Jimin start pouting.

 

  
It's been more than a year since they got together now, but Yoongi never gets bored of drawing Jimin. There's always something new to do with him, Jimin is full of surprises and the best model anyone could wish for.  
Yoongi is thankful for Jimin, meeting him was probably the best thing that happen to him in years. He brings so much colour to his life (workwise for sure, but not only.)

 

The first time he saw him he instantly wanted to know more about the boy.

They were in an art gallery that night, because they had a common friend who did photography. Yoongi asked said friend, Taehyung, to introduce them but he was to busy answering questions about his photographs, so Yoongi decided to just go for it.  
It was harder than he though, he usually don't give a damn and don't get nervous around people but Jimin was loudly speaking and laughing with a friend, always pulling his ginger hair back, looking like he belongs so perfectly around those pieces of art. He looked so sociable and so excited about all those people around him; the total opposite of Yoongi. He had this energy that Yoongi couldn't help but be drown to as half of the room probably was. Lots of people looked interested by him as he was one of the model in the photos so Yoongi gave up as he didn't think he could catch the interest of such a guy.

He was just looking around the pictures when he felt an hand on his shoulder and turn around to face Jimin. 

"Hi! You're Yoongi right? Taehyung showed me a drawing of you the other day, you look way better in the flesh."  
Yoongi couldn't help but smile at this cute guy, babbling nervously and blushing in front of him as if he lost his confidence from earlier, because of him. They spend the rest of the night talking and both left with each other numbers and the promise of a date. Yoongi's jaw hurt so much as he couldn't stop from smiling while coming back home that night.

 

"Close your eyes." Yoongi say as he put his crayon away.  
Jimin sigh again but obey without a word.  
Yoongi get up and come to him. He softly put Jimin's hair away from his eyes, raise his chin with his finger tips and press his lips to his gently.

Jimin smiles right away.

So Yoongi kiss him again on the lips to then kiss his jaw, his cheek, his nose, his forehead, every bit of his soft skin. Jimin giggle all along but let him do, trying his best to not stay still.  
When he arrive to Jimin's ear he whisper tenderly an 'I love you.' And Jimin's smile widen as his cheeks get pink.

Yoongi peck his way back to Jimin's lips that he kiss for longer than the other part of his face.  
"Jiminie." He calls still whispering, Jimin open his eyes and peck Yoongi's lips still grinning.  
"Can we keep going now?" Says Yoongi out loud in his usual falsely annoyed voice.  
Jimin nod and when Yoongi is back to his sit, Jimin whispers back "I love you too Yoongi." loud enough for his boyfriend to blush slightly and grin, probably as wide.


	2. 2nd OS: 'Baby.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot 2: Yoongi and Jimin work too hard and all they have left are cuddling moments.  
> FLUFF. lots and lots of fluff.

Yoongi enter his flat with a sigh. Coming home is definitely the best part of his neverending day.

Yoongi don't really enjoy his job, for say, most people wouldn't but it's actually kind of alright. He's just cleaning office building for a few hours, the only issue for him is that it usually take until late in the night.  
At least he's by himself and can just listen to music doing it or even think about new lyrics. So compare to working as a shop keeper like he use too, it's way better. At least he don't have to force a smile or listen to clients complain non stop.  
The thing is, it's physically exhausting and when he comes home all he wants to do is sleep, then it means that he have less time to work on his music.  
The other thing that bothers him a lot is right now asleep on the coach in front of some late night show. Yoongi can't stop himself from smiling at the view.  
Park Jimin is curled up on himself, lips parted, silently snoring.

They've been living together for almost two years. And they both been working they're ass off, going from shitty jobs to even shittier jobs. Yoongi became a janitor almost 6month ago while Jimin has been a full day waiter in a dining for almost a year. They schedule are so different they barely see each other.

 

They use to do everything together, as they where classmate before, both following a similar path, day dreaming of a carrier in music.

They were just friends at first when they decide to make a pact together. It was Jimin's idea, he came up with it when they were both so down because school was hard and the music industry is so rough and competitive. They were drunk as hell, to be honest. And even if he don't like to admit it now, this moment was really important for Yoongi, it's something that helps him going everyday when he feel likes not getting up in the morning.  
That night, they were both on their way to the school dorms and Jimin said "Yah, Yoongi Hyung. We should make a promise to each other!" He was so excited, Yoongi just shook his head and chuckle "And what about, Jimin?"  
"You and I we want to make it and we have to, you have too much talent to let it be waisted and let's face it I'm amazing right?" Yoongi smacked his head as Jimin was smiling like an idiot but he couldn't stop his blushing at those words. "Yeah, yeah. Then what's your point?"  
"Well we work hard, and we have to keep on working hard. Hyung, promise me you will never give up on your dream, promise me that no matter what you will keep on trying."  
Jimin looked really serious at that moment, even with his drunken eyes. Yoongi got silent for a second and sighed "Alright, I tell you what Jiminie. I'll promise to never give up if you promise me you won't either."  
"Okay. Let's make a pact then, we both gonna work hard and never give up, and together we'll make it."  
"Together." Yoongi repeated, he liked the sound of that.

Jimin noded solemnly and held his picky to Yoongi. The older boy grabbed it and kept an hold on it for far too long. But they were drunk, it wasn't so weird, until he looked up at Jimin and just did what felt the best think to be done and kissed him on the lips.  
It was just a peck really but Jimin's eyes had widen and he jumped away shouting "Hyung! You just ruin the moment why did you have to do that!"  
"It was to seel the pact, calm down you idiot, it's more official than a childish picky promise."  
Jimin didn't stop whining during all the way back about how weird he was for doing that out of nowhere.

A couple weeks later they shared they're real first kiss and months latter when school finally ended they decide to find a flat together to save money.

 

And there they are still working hard to have enough money to live through the day and save as much as possible to buy the material they need to do what they really want to. Yoongi don't regret anything, they might not be professional singer or producer yet but they're together and sometimes he feels that it's all he needs.  
Anyway they're not about to give up, especially not with Jimin annoying optimism. The kid never quits.

Yoongi turn the telly off and kneel besides Jimin's head. He softly brush his face and make him shiver in his sleep.  
Jimin tend to do that a lot this days, falling asleep waiting for Yoongi.  
It's hard on him not to be able to see his boyfriend as much as he wishes, the only moment they shared are sleepy cuddling in the morning before Jimin leave for works and then when Yoongi comes back late, only if Jimin stay awake which is not that easy when he's always so tired after working on his feet all day.

Yoongi notices that Jimin must be cold here, and its not the most comfortable couch ever, they found it on the street after all.Yoongi whispers softly "Jiminie, baby, wake up."

Jimin moans still in sleepy haze. "Come on, I can't carry you. I will have to sleep on you here, is that what you want?"  
"Mmmh come." He mumble eyes still shut, grabbing Yoongi's arm to pull him into the couch. Yoongi chuckles and kisses Jimins lips. "Baby." he whisper again in his ear.  
"Am not." Jimin groans opening his eyes a little bit.  
Yoongi surprisingly likes giving him pet names, nobody would think that when his never really demonstrative but with Jimin his soft side comes out. But there's some things that Jimin can't agree too, even if they're making him more happy than not. Being call 'baby' for example would be acceptable if he didn't look already too young and small for his age, that's why Yoongi likes it though. He says that he can't think of a better word to think of him when he finds him so cute all the time. Jimin still complains for sports even if it always makes him warm inside.

"Please Jiminie, Come to bed it's too cold to stay by yourself."  
"Oh so you only want me to be your personal hot blanky?"  
"You know you are."  
"Yoongi I'm not about to let you go anywhere if you don't admit the truth." He says eyes wide awake smworking as his still holding him close.  
"Ok you brat. I can't sleep well without you, happy?"  
"Very." He says grinning widely.

 

As soon as they're in bed they curled up together to fight off the coolness of the sheets.  
They talk quietly about their day and some project they want to work on this week end. They usually talk until one of them give up and fall asleep.  
When Yoongi realise is been talking to himself for a few minutes because Jimin is too tired to do more than moaning in response, he pull him in his arm and whispers;

"Good night Baby."


	3. Human Koala.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin use to volunteer in a koala hospital and now he's comparing his relationship with Yoongi to the one with those little animals. FLUFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I visit a koala hospital last July in Australia and just fell in love with those fluffy creature and since i'm also in love with Yoonmin, I wrote this really really short thing here.

When Jimin was 19 he worked as a volunteer in a Koala hospital.

He loved it, he always enjoyed being around animals but those one were definitely the cutest. Everyday he would take care of their environment, cleaning their cells and make sure all was in place, then he would feed them and sometimes even get to pet them. The thing to know about Koalas is that they aren't sociable, they usually like being left alone and don't particularly enjoy being around humans nonetheless being carried or cuddle. Also they spend most of they're time sleeping curled in a bowl, being cute little fury thing are definitely what they're best at. 

At the time Jimin loved taking care of koalas, and even just the sight of them would make him very happy and he'll often laugh at how cute and lazy they were. 

 

 

If you wondering why Jimin is smiling right now as he just enter his apartment, it's because of the memory of that job.

You see, Jimin got a boyfriend now, with whom he's been living for a while.

Min Yoongi is not hard to take care of, he doesn't ask much. He likes that Jimin does little thing for him everyday, like he will often remind him when it's time to eat and sometimes cook something he really likes or buy him a treat, because Yoongi don't like cooking for himself.

Yoongi is the type of person that can count his friends on one hand and hate being in crowded places so Jimin always respect that, protecting him from his own intruding friends who always want them to come along to clubs or else.

And also, as Jimin find him tonight, Yoongi have an habit of sleeping a lot and will often curled himself in a ball when alone in bed or on the couch. Yoongi is quite lazy and could spend days just sleeping or hanging inside their flat.

 

Jimin smiles because he wonder if he didn't fall in love with the most koala like human being.

 

But he knows there is something that keeps his boyfriend apart from those fluffy beast.

Yoongi _never_ says no to Jimin's cuddles and kisses.

 

 

So Jimin walk to the couch and sits next to his curled body. He kisses Yoongi's jaw very lightly while petting his hairs and murmur at his ear. "Hey there my favorite koala bear."

"Am not a bear." Yoongi groans back and Jimin giggles. Yoongi sigh and move away to let some room for his boyfriend. Jimin would always takes any opportunity to hug him, so he slides his body next to his and tangled his legs and arms with him. 

Yoongi don't even open his eyes or mouth but Jimin knows his asking for a kiss so he give a peck on his lips gently and Yoongi's not long to fall back asleep against the warms of his boyfriend.

 

Maybe Jimin fell in love with the most human like Koala after all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a long Yoonmin OS full of smut and should publish soooooon. And i have a story with a missing part but it's taking longer than I thought to write cause too much angst... And I'm also writing a short Jikook OS for some reason and that's hard cause I'm very much Yoonmin trash.  
> Maybe I have like 5 other story in stand by... Maybe even a Jinkook which will be sooo hard to finish cause there's no Yoonmin in it =_= And a Taeminkook. NOT EASY (TT)  
> I'm addict aren't I?  
> Right, here for this little update on my work, hope you enjoy!  
> Loveeee


	4. 'who can relate'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Yoongi is trans and things dating Jimin would be to much trouble, but Jimin i not one to give up.

'I'm transgender Jimin, I was born in a girl's body.'

'Ok.' He nods still wearing his usual kind expression, obviously not seeing the eldest point.

'That's why we can't date.'

Jimin frown, 'I don't get it.'

'It's too hard, people who don't- It's just that I don't want to spend my whole life justifying who I am.'

'Do you think I'm an asshole or something? I don't care about that I just like _you_.'

'Yeah but it is a part of me either I like it or not. Even if I transition or decide not to, even if I finally get to change my ID, even then it will still be a big deal for a lot of people. I'll never get a break.'

'So you don't want to be around people that can't understand what your going through? What about Hoseok?'

'I'm not saying that and Hoseok is my best friend since we were kids, it's different.'

'You are saying that you can't date me because I didn't experience what you did, and I won't lie it's kind of a douch thing to say. It's not because we've been through different things that I'll never understand you!'

 _Alright maybe Jimin's got a point there_. But there's one thing Yoongi hates and that's admitting is wrong so he just sights.

'I can relate in you struggle in some ways as you can relate to mine, that's how we build relationships. And _I like_ _you,_ Yoongi. Can you trust me on this?'

Yoongi is puzzled looking everywhere but at Jimin's face, Jimin sights too and take his hand, which was playing nervously with the hem of his shirt, in his, tenderly.

'Come on, I just wanted to kiss you a bit and maybe grab Chinese later. Is that too much?'

'Alright this doesn't sound too bad.' Says Yoongi, voice still pouty, he gets up and leads Jimin to the door but Jimin tug on his hand.

'What about the kissing hyung?' He sing-sang smiling with all teeth out.

Yoongi roll his eyes but can't hold back his own smile at the sight of the cute boy in front of him. Maybe he don't want to admit Jimin's pretty right but he can admit he likes him very much. So he cup the youngers face with his free hand and their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

 


End file.
